Swing
by Jamjari
Summary: [oneshot] [AkuRoku?] No matter how many times he fell backward, he would be able to swing forward and fly up again. It made his problems feel light, like he was stressing for nothing. [AU]


**- SWING -**  
_a oneshot/drabble by Jamjari_  
AkuRoku (?)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of its characters.

* * *

The park used to be a haven of sorts that he had often retreated to. Axel had a knack for coming across hardships and falling into trouble's paths in his younger teenage days, and sometimes, he would feel so unbelievably suffocated that he felt like he'd burst at any given moment, and thus needed an escape to it all. That was where the park came in. It was a measly strip of land in the middle of towering buildings on all four sides, amidst all the pollution and noise. It was shabby at best, and there was only a single set of creaky swings and a rusty slide in it. It never really had any visitors, save for Axel himself. However, in that park, the bustle of the city wouldn't seem so loud, and for some odd reason, peace reached him best. He especially liked it during sundown, since the sun set between two skyscrapers, filling the park with its warm, golden rays. The sky also turned red as though it was on fire, burning all of the day's worries away. At other times, the sun was barely visible through the thick clouds of smog from daily city activities and the crowded buildings which blocked much of the light.

So, Axel used to be a frequent visitor to the park during sundown back in the days. Whenever he came over to ease himself in the park, he always found the swings the best place to be. The one on the right squeaked a lot less, so he usually slipped into its seat, rocking himself back and forth steadily for a few minutes, feet grazing the sand below, while emptying his mind. Then he kicked off, swinging along with all his might, until he came to a point where the foundation of the old swing began to rock and it felt like it was going to break. He kept that momentum for a long while, enjoying the feeling of cool air whipping his face. At the end of each pendulum, just as the swing was about the fall back, Axel got a feeling of weightlessness. Maybe that was the closest feeling he could get to flying. That feeling calmed him. No matter how many times he fell backward, he would be able to swing forward and fly up again. It made his problems feel light, like he was stressing for nothing. A half hour of swinging would be enough to swipe Axel's worries away, no matter what it was.

As of late, Axel didn't need to visit the park. His life had turned for the better and had been fine; completely satisfactory and at most times enjoyable. He hadn't placed a foot inside the park for years, straight out of his high school years and into his college.

But now… that feeling was returning to him. It was a bit different this time, however. It was more apathy than anything else; he no longer felt inclined to do anything anymore. It was as though there was no purpose behind anything he did. Unable to think of any other way to deal with this, he came to consult the swings again. He doubted he was going to actually_ ride_ the swing, but… he couldn't think of anything better, as mentioned before.

The park felt the same, and the same warm glow of the sun filled it. There was one thing that was different, though.

Much to Axel's surprise, there was a boy sitting on the swing, – the right swing, _his_ swing, – hands wrapped tightly around the chains. He was rocking back and forth, the swing squeaking slightly, with his head bowed. He looked like a kid dozing off or something.

"Hey kid." Axel said, hands in the pockets of his coat as he moved toward the boy.

The boy looked up at Axel, who was taken aback. The blue eyes that stared back into his own held much more maturity than Axel would have guessed, and had a look that was strikingly familiar. It was the same look that he used to have.

At first, Axel was going to demand the boy to move over, but he decided against it. "Mind if I join you?"

The blond boy shook his head, and Axel plopped into the empty seat which creaked rather loudly from the sudden weight.

"I like this right one. That one creaks like hell." The younger commented off-handedly, which caused Axel to laugh.

"You come here often?"

"Actually, yeah. Only around this time, though. The sun sets really nicely from here."

Axel laughed again. "You know, nobody ever comes here."

"Well, I guess I'm a nobody then." The boy gave a grin, before adding, "That makes you a nobody too."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Axel smirked. This kid was really amusing, and reminded Axel of himself. He also had the uncanny feeling that this boy could be just the rope to pull him out of his slump. "What's your name, kiddo?"

"Roxas."

"Roxas, I have a feeling that you and I are going to be **great friends**."

* * *

**A/N: **It's a drabble/oneshot that I wrote recently. It's supposed to have a lot of meanings, and it slightly hints toward AkuRoku, if you want it to. (: Anyways, feedback please?


End file.
